Unconditional Love
by Relm
Summary: Beatrix and Steiner realize their love for eachother. Uh... okay.


This really shows off the Steiner/Beatrix relationship--I like them as a couple. So if you don't, and you're only reading this to flame, go ahead. Flames will be mocked. Thanks.  
  
"I'll be going now," Garnet said, marching quickly out of the balcony. The fustrated Beatrix sighed.  
"Queen Garnet, get a grip. He'll come back!" She said, leaning casually on the side of the balcony. Garnet turned back quickly, tears in her eyes.  
"No I won't! My heart is shattered. He left without a trace, and so did his gang of theives! He's not comming back, Beatrix, and you know it. You're just lucky you have some love in your life.. your spoiled, for the Queen's guard. But you know what? I don't care..." Garnet shouted, sticking her tongue out as she ran in tears.  
"...What did she mean?" Beatrix pondered to herself. A tear streamed down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm strong, and I can't cry..."  
But she couldnt help it. Tears streamed uncontrolably. Garnet's words peirced her heart... Like a... dagger.  
"She was just emotional, she didn't mean it," a voice said. Beatrix heard footsteps, and soon it appeared to be Steiner.  
"Steiner!" She exclaimed, and rushed toward him. She hugged him, and burried her face in his arms.  
"Hm? What's that?" The surprised knight questioned.  
"Steiner.. I.. Garnet... am I really just a guard? Nothing else? She hurt me terribly... how do you feel about being the queen's bodyguard?" The tearry woman said. Steiner smiled and held her close.  
"It's okay. She's just stressed out about Zidane suddenly leaving... she probably didn't mean it. I feel that it's my duty to guard Queen Garnet with every once of energy I have. You aren't just a guard... you're so much more than that. If only you knew how much I..." Steiner stopped and rubbed Beatrix's back to comfort her in some sort of way.  
Beatrix looked up with a confused expression on her face, the tears still pouring like a waterfall. The depressed general thought of many things. One was.. why was Steiner comforting her in her state? She was always rivals with him, until they finally fought together. During those battles in Alexandria, she realized her true feelings for him. Beatrix.. yes, she loved him. She hadn't known it until now... that those feelings--they weren't just imagined. And it wasn't just magic. It was real love. But did he return the feelings? Was that what he was about to say?  
"You don't get it, Beatrix?" Steiner said, looking at her eyes. Her blue eyes were shimmering like crystals. Her tears drowned her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help but tell her right then.  
"I...Steiner.." Beatrix started, calming down and restrained from crying. She lifted her head and stared at him. He kept so calm, and didn't even get annoyed with her.  
"I admire him so... Now I know what this feeling is...I really love Steiner," she whispered under her breath.  
Steiner stared back at her, sympathy in his large eyes. "What was that?"  
"N..nothing..." She buried her face into his arms.  
"No, tell me."  
"Steiner... I.. I love you..." Beatrix trailed off, resting her palms on Steiner's shoulders. Her heartbeat picked up, and felt something right in the dead center of her heart. Steiner wrapped his arms around Beatrix, and held her in a warm embrace.  
"I love you too, Beatrix."  
Beatrix felt both shocked and happy. The person she loved returned the feelings.. Now she could truly have a happy life.It soon turned night outside, and the two were left on the balcony in the moonlight alone, embracing eachother, treasuring a short moment that would last a lifetime in their hearts.  
"Maybe I'm not just Queen Garnet's bodyguard... Maybe I am spoiled with Steiner's love, but I don't care what Garnet says. All that I care about right now is that I rest in my beloved's arms for all eternity..." Beatrix thought to herself, sighing gently as she rested her head on Steiner's armor-claded chest. Beatrix had truly found happiness, which she had dreamed of for so long... and it had been right by her all this time, but like she was blind, didn't notice it.  
"Steiner.. will you always be with me?"  
"I will Beatrix. Forever."  
  



End file.
